Ulang Tahun Pernikahan Kelima
by daffodeela
Summary: Di ulang tahun pernikahan yang terjadi pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Sakura selalu terbangun di dalam pelukan erat suaminya. Namun, tahun ini dia justru terbangun sendirian. Dia hanya bisa merayakan ulang tahun pernikahannya tanpa kehadiran sang suami yang masih terikat misi panjang. Opening fic untuk Forehead Poke Celebration.


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Ulang Tahun Pernikahan Kelima**

 **by daffodila**

 **T rated**

 **Summary:** Di ulang tahun pernikahan yang terjadi pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Sakura selalu terbangun di dalam pelukan erat suaminya. Namun, tahun ini dia justru terbangun sendirian. Dia hanya bisa merayakan ulang tahun pernikahannya tanpa kehadiran sang suami yang masih terikat misi panjang. Opening fic untuk Forehead Poke Celebration.

.

.

Uchiha Sakura membuka matanya secara perlahan. Hawa dingin yang mengawali hari menusuk tengkuknya yang tak tertutupi apa pun. Terlepas desisan ringan dari celah bibirnya. Suasana seperti ini membuatnya ingin meringkuk dan kembali merapatkan selimutnya. Namun, rentetan kegiatan yang tersusun dalam jadwal di otaknya seolah menghalanginya. Dia mengerang karena harus mengorbankan angan-angan untuk tidur lebih lama.

Setelah mengusap muka sebagai salah satu upaya untuk mengumpulkan nyawa, tangan kanannya direntangkan pada sisi kepala. Ada sekelumit perasaan tak siap untuk menerima pesan dari saraf di indra peraba pada telapaknya. Dia menarik napas panjang. Yang dirasanya memang sudah bisa ditebak. Kosong. Begitulah apa yang ditemukannya tiap pagi selama enam bulan ke belakang. Napas panjang yang ditariknya tadi langsung dilepas dengan embusan kekecewaan.

Sakura memaksa tubuhnya untuk duduk. Matanya menyusuri spasi kosong di tempat tidurnya. _Ranjang ini terlalu besar untuk satu orang,_ gumamnya dalam hati. Diusapnya bagian sprei yang seharusnya kelihatan kusut dan terasa hangat bekas ditiduri seseorang. Kenyataannya, sprei itu memang kusut, tapi tak hangat. Dingin, sedingin perasaan di hatinya.

Dulu, dinginnya pagi tak pernah mengganggu karena ada sosok lain yang menghangatkan tubuhnya. Hangat itu muncul dari sebuah pelukan erat, panas yang menguar dari tubuh, atau embusan napas di tengkuk. Sakura refleks mengusap tengkuknya sendiri. Saat terbangun tadi, tengkuknya ditiupi temperatur dingin. Hal tersebut tak ayal membuat timbulnya sebuah denyutan nyeri di dada.

Meski sudah berjalan enam bulan menghadapi situasi seperti ini, dia masih belum terbiasa. Rasa kehilangannya masih ada. Kebas di hatinya tak kunjung hilang. Dan perasaan-perasaan negatif tersebut diperparah oleh lingkaran pada tanggal hari ini di kalender. Tanggal yang sebelumnya membuat dia tersenyum secerah-cerahnya di pagi buta, tapi tidak secerah itu lagi untuk hari ini.

Enam bulan yang lalu, Sasuke terpaksa harus meninggalkannya lagi. Kali ini bukan dengan status ninja pelarian, perjalanan penebusan dosa, atau apa pun. Kepergiannya memiliki latar belakang yang begitu kuat, hingga Sakura sama sekali tak bisa mengusik dengan meminta sang suami agar tetap tinggal atau mengizinkan dirinya ikut. Sasuke pergi untuk sebuah misi yang mempertaruhkan kedamaian desa—bahkan dunia. Sementara Sakura sama sekali tak bisa ikut karena harus menjaga Sarada.

 _Ah, s_ _etidaknya ada Sarada,_ batinnya. _Dialah yang menghubungkan kami._

Bibir Sakura melengkungkan sebuah senyum lega. Pemikiran tersebut membuatnya menepis jauh-jauh ikatan perasaan negatif di hatinya dan beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk menghadapi dunia. Dimulai dari membuat sarapan, mengecup pipi putrinya guna membangunkan, berangkat ke rumah sakit, dan lain-lainnya.

Namun, sebelum itu, dia melempar pandangan pada meja nakas. Sebuah pigura berisi foto pernikahan berukuran 4R terekam ke dalam retinanya. Sakura meraih pigura tersebut dan menatapnya dalam. Foto itu diusapnya perlahan.

"Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan yang kelima, Sasuke- _kun_ ," bisik Sakura dengan nada parau.

.

Hampir semua orang yang ditemuinya semenjak pagi tahu apa arti hari ini untuknya dan Sasuke. Dimulai dari tetangganya, beberapa pedagang di alun-alun desa, orangtuanya, Ino, pekerja di rumah sakit, beberapa _shinobi_ senior, dan beberapa teman dari Konoha Sebelas yang berpapasan dengannya hari ini.

Di tahun-tahun sebelumnya, dia merasa tersanjung bahwa salah satu hari pentingnya banyak diingat. Dia merasa menjadi seseorang yang berharga sampai hari ulang tahun pernikahannya pun memiliki tempat di kotak memori banyak orang.

Namun, perasaan seperti itu tidak sepenuh biasanya untuk hari ini. Sakura kurang suka menerima ucapan selamat ulang tahun pernikahan ketika si pengucap tersebut menyampaikannya dengan wajah prihatin. Dan semua orang yang mengucapkan hal itu padanya hari ini mengucapkannya dengan prihatin, menepuk bahunya atau meremas tangannya untuk menenangkan, bahkan ada juga yang secara terang-terang mengatakan, "Sabar, ya. Kali ini kau harus merayakannya sendirian." Dan ada juga yang menyudutkan Sasuke karena tega-teganya pergi meninggalkannya lagi. Oh, sebenarnya hampir semuanya menyudutkan Sasuke. Namun, ada yang secara tak langsung dan ada pula yang secara eksplisit. Kepalan tangannya selalu mengerat di kedua sisi tubuhnya, meski ekspresi di wajahnya tetap saja senyum ramah.

 _Mereka tahu apa soal kepergian suamiku kali ini_ , batinnya kesal.

Memang, misi panjang dan berbahaya yang Sasuke lalui sekarang merupakan sebuah rahasia yang hanya boleh diketahui oleh penghadir rapat saat itu, yakni: lima kage dari masing-masing desa di negara besar, Sasuke, dan Sakura. Maka tak aneh jika banyak yang menghakimi bahwa Sasuke tega. Itulah sebabnya Sakura tetap memajang senyum dan tak membiarkan diri untuk berteriak keras apa sebenarnya latar belakang kepergian Sasuke kali ini. Meski dia ingin, ingin sekali untuk tetap membuat imej sang suami baik di mata orang. Namun, janji yang mengikatnya terpaksa harus membuatnya berteriak dalam hati saja.

Dia pernah dengar keluhan kesal—nyaris marah tapi ditahan—dari Sasuke setiap kali lelaki itu mendengar bisik-bisik orang mengenai klan Uchiha dan perilaku kriminal Itachi yang sudah membantainya. Sasuke sangat ingin membentak-bentak mereka dengan kenyataan yang ada. Namun, dia menahannya karena merasa itu adalah sebuah rahasia yang cukup disimpan oleh dirinya sendiri dan orang-orang terdekat yang dia percayai. Sakura hanya bisa menenangkan suaminya karena tak mengerti seperti apa rasanya, sehingga membuatnya agak kesulitan untuk bertindak. Sekarang, Sakura sangat, sangat mengerti perasaan Sasuke saat itu. Dan jika sang suami kembali dan merasa seperti itu lagi, Sakura sudah tahu harus bertindak lebih baik dari sebelumnya untuk menghadapi.

Sakura mendesah lelah ketika jam istirahat makan siang sudah datang. _Biasanya Sasuke-_ kun _akan menjemputku dan membawaku ke restoran keluarga favorit kami,_ keluhnya dalam hati. Restoran tersebut adalah tempat yang hanya dikunjungi mereka di hari-hari spesial. Selain itu, mereka akan makan di tempat acak atau makan di rumah orangtua Sakura sekaligus menemui Sarada di tengah pekerjaan keduanya.

Menelan kumpulan pahit di tenggorokan, Sakura melangkah ke luar rumah sakit dan mengunjungi sebuah bangunan di ujung jalan dekat alun-alun desa. Tangannya sedikit gemetar ketika mendorong pintu kaca. Agaknya pelayan di restoran ini sudah hafal kebiasaan Sasuke dan Sakura setiap tahunnya. Sakura tak melewatkan kernyitan alis dan pelayan yang saling berbisik ketika menatapnya yang datang sendirian. Tangannya terkepal erat begitu saja.

Sakura sungguh-sungguh berharap Sasuke akan pulang untuk hari ini saja. Dia mulai lelah menghadapinya sendirian. Jika hanya menghadapi ulang tahun pernikahan sendiri tanpa ada bisik-bisik dan hakim dari orang lain barangkali tidak akan sesulit ini. Namun, nyatanya memang sulit sekali. Tak cukup dengan rindu yang tak tertahankan, kesedihan karena harus menghadapi hari ini sendirian, ditambah lagi kesal karena perkataan orang. Rasanya Sakura ingin tidur seharian saja dan melewatkan hari ini dengan sia-sia.

Setelah memesan makan dan minum, Sakura melemparkan pandangan pada jendela yang memang memiliki dekorasi air mengalir di sana. Setidaknya suara dari aliran air itu bisa membuatnya menenangkan diri dari setengah hari yang sudah dilaluinya dengan sulit. Kesal yang merambati dadanya mulai sirna secara bertahap. Dagunya ditopang oleh telapak tangan. Wajahnya menampakkan sosok yang tengah berkhayal.

Benak Sakura diisi memori di tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang pertama adalah hari di mana Sakura dikejutkan oleh Sasuke yang bangun lebih dulu dan membangunkannya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan di seluruh wajahnya. Dan ketika matanya terbuka, kepekaan hidungnya pun langsung naik dengan drastis. Aroma telur dadar yang sudah matang membelai indra penciumannya. Sasuke membuatkan sarapan untuknya, pun mengambil alih tugas untuk membuat susu dalam botol untuk Sarada. Rasanya memang standar, kalau boleh jujur. Namun, karena Sasuke yang membuatnya, sekaligus untuk kejutan di ulang tahun pernikahan, Sakura merasa dia tengah memakan makanan paling enak di seluruh dunia.

Tahun kedua adalah masa-masa di saat Konoha terus-menerus dilanda hujan deras. Sasuke memberinya sebuah mantel hujan yang memiliki warna senada dengan iris di sepasang matanya. Maka, setiap kali Sakura kedinginan atau kehujanan, mantel itu akan menghangatkan tubuhnya. Hangat yang secara tidak langsung dihantarkan oleh Sasuke.

Di tahun ketiga, Sasuke memang tak sempat memberi materi apa-apa karena dia baru pulang dari misi pada pukul empat pagi. Namun, kepulangan Sasuke sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Sakura. Seharusnya misi tersebut baru akan selesai dua hari setelahnya, tapi Sasuke berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk pulang di hari spesial keduanya dan mengejutkan istrinya.

Tahun keempat adalah saat-saat di mana wajah Sakura merona dengan warna paling merah yang pernah ditoleransi pipinya. Awalnya dia terkejut karena Sasuke tak pernah memberi hadiah di dalam sebuah kotak. Dan ketika dia membuka kotaknya, Sakura tak henti-hentinya tersipu. Apa yang ada di dalamnya adalah sebuah _lingerie_ dengan warna merah padam—semerah pipinya. Sakura melempar pandangan pada Sasuke. Sayang, Sasuke tengah memalingkan wajahnya. Namun, dari sisi wajahnya Sakura bisa mendapati sudut bibir Sasuke yang terangkat sedikit. Dia tebak sang suami tengah menyeringai.

Kemudian apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah makan siang di restoran keluarga favorit mereka, dan makan malam di restoran pilihan Sakura. Untuk bagian makan malam romantis memang Sakura yang selalu menyusun rencananya, karena Sasuke terlalu kaku untuk menyusun hal seperti ini. Dan itu menjadi sebuah rutinitas tanpa mereka sadari. Rutinitas yang tak bisa dilakukan lagi di hari ini.

Di tahun kelima, Sakura tidak mengharapkan hadiah apa-apa. Dia hanya ingin apa yang terjadi di ulang tahun pernikahannya yang ketiga terulang lagi hari ini. Dia hanya ingin Sasuke pulang. Hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Sakura- _chan_ , aku tahu kau pasti datang kemari!"

Suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Lelaki yang memanggilnya tadi sudah duduk di depannya tanpa dia sadari. Tubuhnya masih dilapisi jubah _hokage_ kebanggaannya. Mimik mukanya tidak secerah biasanya, dan hal tersebut membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Sakura bertanya dengan mata yang melebar. Semenjak Naruto diangkat menjadi _hokage_ , mereka sudah sangat jarang berkomunikasi. Maka tebakan Naruto yang tepat cukup membuatnya terkejut.

"Itu rutinitasmu bersama Sasuke setiap tahun di hari ini, 'kan?" Naruto menurunkan volume suaranya.

Tohokan terasa di dada Sakura. Bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyum getir. "Ah, iya."

"Di mana Sarada?"

"Dia bersama orangtuaku."

"Kapan-kapan kau boleh titipkan Sarada pada Hinata- _chan_."

Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapinya. Ide tersebut tak buruk, jika mengingat Sarada akan memiliki teman seumur untuk melewati harinya.

"Boleh aku bicara sebentar?" Nada bicara Naruto yang serius membuat dentuman di dada Sakura semakin keras. Meski dia yakin pembicaraan ini bukanlah sesuatu yang formal. Jika memang formal, pastilah Sakura yang dipanggil ke kantor _hokage_ , bukan _hokage_ yang justru menghampirinya seperti ini.

"Tentu saja, Naruto."

"Sebelumnya, kuucapkan selamat ulang tahun pernikahan!" Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kali ini dia tidak merasa kesal karena yakin Naruto tak akan menyudutkan Sasuke. "Aku hanya ... kurasa aku harus meminta maaf karena tahun ini kau merayakannya sendirian."

Kedua mata Sakura melebar. Kata-kata Naruto selanjutnya sangat jauh dari ekspektasinya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa—"

"Kau tahu, seharusnya aku mencari solusi lain untuk masalah ini. Sasuke tidak perlu pergi lagi—meninggalkanmu." Naruto menunduk penuh penyesalan. Semenjak hari di mana Sasuke ditentukan harus pergi misi, mereka tak pernah membicarakan tentang ini, sama sekali. Sakura tak oernah membahasnya karena takut dianggap tak terima. Sementara Naruto masih diliputi perasaan bersalah.

"Tidak, Naruto." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. "Aku mengerti. Kita ini _shinobi_. Hal-hal seperti ini sudah menjadi konsekuensi dari profesi kita. Yang aku hadapi sekarang ...," dia menarik napasnya, "... yang aku hadapi sekarang masih lebih menguntungkan daripada—daripada seseorang yang harus membunuh keluarganya karena tuntutan profesinya sebagai _shinobi_."

Keheningan berdiri di antara keduanya. Masing-masing sama-sama tahu maksud yang Sakura katakan itu ke mana. Kemudian, Naruto mengulas sebuah senyum prihatin.

"Kau memang menakjubkan, Sakura- _chan_." Air muka Naruto sudah merenggang. Dia menepuk kedua telapak tangan di depan wajah. "Kalau begitu, mari kita berdoa semoga Sasuke bisa kembali secepatnya."

Sakura tersenyum tulus. "Aku selalu melakukan itu setiap hari."

Dan dengan itu, Naruto berpamitan pada Sakura karena waktu yang dimilikinya memang tak banyak. Tak lama setelah itu, makanan pesanan Sakura pun datang.

.

Sakura baru saja selesai menyisir rambut Sarada yang masih basah. Dia membiarkan Sarada berlari ke arah sofa depan televisi karena dia sendiri pun perlu mandi. Ikatan rambut longgarnya dilepas dan diputar-putar di jari telunjuk. Belum sempat dia mengambil handuk, ada ketukan pintu yang menghalanginya.

Jantung Sakura berdebar lebih keras seketika. Harapan-harapan melambung di dalam benaknya. Dia terus bertanya-tanya apakah itu Sasuke yang mau memberi kejutan sehingga mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu alih-alih langsung membukanya dan mengucap _tadaima_. Dia melangkah lebar-lebar sembari setengah berteriak, "Biar Mama saja yang buka!"

Dan ketika Sakura membuka pintu, harapannya pupus begitu saja. Yang berdiri di sana adalah sosok yang sama sekali tak dia kenali. Dari caranya berpakaian, Sakura dapat menebak bahwa lelaki ini merupakan seorang warga sipil yang juga seorang pekerja karena seragamnya.

"Uchiha Sakura- _san_?"

Sakura menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. "Benar. Ada apa?"

Lelaki tersebut menyodorkan sebuah papan dengan kertas di atasnya. "Ada paket untuk Anda. Silakan tanda tangan di sini."

Awalnya, Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Namun, dia melakukan apa yang diminta. Setelahnya, lelaki tersebut memutar tubuh dan mengambil sesuatu dari balik pagar. Sebuah rangkaian bunga dengan daun-daun lebar di atas pot kecil dengan warna coklat mengilap. Sakura membekap mulut dan melebarkan mata karenanya.

Rangkaian bunga tersebut sudah berpindah tangan. Lelaki tadi undur diri dan Sakura menutup pintu menggunakan kakinya. Sarada menatap apa yang ada di pegangan Sakura penuh minat.

"Mama, dari mana kau mendapatkan bunga cantik ini?"

Sakura meletakkan pot di atas meja. Dia mencari-cari sebuah kertas yang mungkin akan menunjukkan siapa pengirimnya. Dan ketika secarik kertas memasuki indra penglihatannya, dia segera membalik dan membaca tulisannya.

 _Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan, Sakura._

 _Aku berjanji aku pasti akan kembali._

 _\- Suamimu_

Sakura tersenyum lepas dan membekap mulutnya untuk menahan kikikan senang. "Dari papamu," jawabnya dengan nada ceria.

Meski begitu, ada sedikit rasa kurang pas karena kata-katanya begitu singkat. Tipikal Sasuke sekali. Dia membalik kertas tersebut sambil berharap menemukan catatan lain. Namun, dia tak menemukan apa pun. Wajar bukan jika seorang wanita mengharapkan sesuatu yang romantis? Kendati apabila Sasuke yang melakukan ini, segalanya sudah terasa sangat romantis. Sakura mengusap kertasnya perlahan dan berusaha bersyukur atas apa yang sudah diterimanya. Setidaknya, ini lebih baik dari tidak sama sekali.

Sarada yang sedang menghitung jumlah bunga dengan gerakan menggemaskan menaikkan rasa cerianya lagi. Sakura mengamatinya dengan cermat, sampai Sarada menoleh kembali padanya.

"Bunganya ada lima macam!"

Napas Sakura tertahan seketika. Lima. Lima. Lima. Ulang tahun pernikahan kelima. Kalau jumlah macam bunganya mewakili tahun, maka Sakura berpikir bahwa mungkin ada bahasa dari balik bunganya. _Hana kotoba_.

"Jaga bunganya baik-baik," kata Sakura. Sarada mengangguk dan menatap rangkaian bunga di hadapannya dengan tatapan penuh damba.

Sakura berdiri di depan rak buku. Dia mencari-cari buku tipis dengan label _Hana Kotoba_. Sebelum membukanya, dia memantapkan diri untuk tidak berharap terlalu banyak. Kalau benar ada artinya, maka dia akan sangat, sangat senang. Dan kalau tidak ada, dia sudah cukup senang dengan Sasuke yang mengirimnya bunga. Kalau ingatannya tidak salah, ini adalah pertama kalinya.

Diembuskannya napas sebelum membuka buku. Dia mendekati meja dan menelaah macam-macam bunganya. Dari balik sebuah daun lebar, ada mawar merah yang mencolok. Hanya ada satu kata untuk menyatakan artinya: cinta. Sakura tak dapat menahan senyumnya. Nyatanya bunga itu memang memiliki arti.

Selanjutnya kamelia kuning. Dia menemukan artinya adalah rindu. Mawar putih adalah setia. Ada satu bunga yang bentuknya tak dia kenali, sehingga perlu dicocokkan dengan gambar di dalam buku. Bunga azalea, artinya tak hanya sekedar kata, tapi sebuah kalimat, yang berbunyi, "Jagalah dirimu untukku." Dan yang terakhir adalah tulip merah. Sama dengan azalea, artinya merupakan sebuah kalimat. Bunyinya, "Percayalah padaku."

Sakura membalas semua bahasa bunga dari Sasuke dalam hati. "Aku juga mencintaimu, merindukanmu sama besarnya, aku janji akan setia, aku pasti menjaga diriku untukmu, dan aku percaya padamu, _selalu_." Dia harap dia bisa membalasnya secara langsung. Entah itu melalui surat atau apa saja. Namun, dia sadar dia tak bisa. Mencari sosok yang menyerupai Kaguya—misi Sasuke—pasti perlu melakukan perpindahan dimensi. Dan dia tak mungkin mengirim surat ke dimensi lain. Sasuke yang bisa mengirim semua ini padanya pun sudah cukup membuatnya terkejut dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana caranya. Mungkin meminta toko bunga di desa lain untuk mengirimnya ke sini, karena Sakura tahu jelas bahwa lelaki pengantar bunga tadi bukanlah pegawai di Toko Bunga Yamanaka—satu-satunya toko bunga di Konoha.

"Kenapa pipi Mama memerah dan Mama menangis?" tanya Sarada dengan nada polos yang terselip khawatir ketika mendapati aliran air di pipi ibunya.

Sakura menggeleng dan mengusap salah satu kelopak bunga perlahan. Usapannya berpindah pada rambut Sarada yang masih setengah basah. "Tidak—tidak apa-apa. Mama hanya senang sekali. Papa bilang Papa pasti akan kembali."

Sarada mengangguk dan mencoba mengerti. "Aku tak sabar menunggu sampai hari itu datang."

Dan Sakura memeluk tubuh mungil Sarada erat-erat. Hidungnya ditenggelamkan ke dalam helaian rambut putrinya. "Mama juga," bisiknya pelan, pelan sekali.

.

.

 **Selesai**

.

.

 _ **Hana kotoba:**_ bahasa bunga

A/n:

Sasukenya gak muncul secara langsung dan agak OOC ya kayaknya ehehe :") Gak kerasa SasuSaku udah canon satu tahun, ya ampun kadang masih gak percaya mereka nikah dan punya anak :""D euforia tahun lalu rasanya masih ada :""D

Buat yang mau ikutan syukuran SasuSaku canon, tapi belum tahu soal FPC (Forehead Poke Celebration), yuuuk ikutan! Info lebih lanjut silakan dicek di **bit . ly / infoFPC** :) hilangkan spasi pada link.

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini. Kalo ada kesalahan mohon bantu koreksi, ya :)

daffodila.


End file.
